A product in which tissue paper is packed in a box is generally manufactured in a manner such that plural continuous tissue paper overlap in a folded state by an interfolder (folding machine) and are cut into a predetermined length so as to obtain a tissue paper bundle and the tissue paper bundle is accommodated in a storage box (tissue carton).
As an example of the interfolder, there is known a multi-stand type interfolder disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 or a rotary type interfolder disclosed in the following Patent Documents 3 and 4.
As a known example of a manufacturing method using the multi-stand type interfolder, the following method is known. That is, tissue paper is made in a paper making machine and is wound so as to manufacture a primary paper roll (which is generally called a jumbo roll). Subsequently, the primary paper roll is set on a ply machine, a single-sheet from a primary paper roll is wound so as to be multi-ply formed and slit (so as to be divided into each product width of the tissue paper products or several fold widths thereof in the width direction) so as to manufacture a secondary paper roll having plural plies.
The secondary paper roll manufactured in the ply machine is extracted from the ply machine, and is set on the multi-stand type interfolder as many as the necessary number. Subsequently, the multi-ply-sheet from the secondary paper roll is reeled out from the secondary paper roll and is sent to a folding mechanism unit so as to overlap in a folded state. Subsequently, the multi-ply-sheet from the secondary paper roll is cut into a predetermined length so as to form a tissue paper bundle, and the tissue bundle is accommodated in a storage box.
Since the manufacturing method using the multi-stand type interfolder includes plural (generally eighty to hundred) folding mechanisms compared to the other manufacturing method using a folding facility, there is a merit that the productivity is high.
Incidentally, in recent years, there has been an increasing demand for the application of chemicals such as a moisturizing agent or aroma chemicals to tissue paper products. For example, various manufacturing methods or facilities are proposed as disclosed in the following Patent Documents 5 to 7. In general, the tissue paper products are mainly manufactured by the rotary type interfolder (for example, the following Patent Document 5). However, since the rotary type interfolder performs both folding and cutting in a direction perpendicular to the processing direction, there is a demerit that the productivity is low.